


sweetener

by qlossiers



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, okay I lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlossiers/pseuds/qlossiers
Summary: because, in a world like this that tastes of salt, a sweetener is all we need.





	sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i lied. but seeing sonny cry does something to you. and in the words of claudia: sonny needs tea, blankets, and Kevin.

the ref blows the whistle and son falls to the ground. exhausted. beaten down. completely defeated. both emotionally and physically spent.

 _i won't cry_ , he tells himself. _i will not cry._

life has dealt its cards.

you can't change it. he knows.

he also knows that he gave his all. and what more could they want than his all?

he sits alone in the changing room. everyone else had already left for homely comforts. because they _have_ homely comforts. they have wives and children and beautiful hotel rooms with every service they might need. he can't go back to his parents yet.

he peels off his socks and then the shinpads that have left deep prints into his legs, with their ever-tense muscles. lactic acid is still swimming in his veins and his heart feels as is a bony hand has gripped its long fingers around it, and is forever getting tighter. he lets his feet press onto the cold floor and puts his head in his knees. he doesn't know how long he stays there for. time is no longer something he understands.

a finger taps on his vertebrae. he takes a moment to look up, because whoever it is, he doesn't want to know. he feels he has let everyone in his world down.

"it's kevin." a familiar european accent that painfully rips the hand from his heart. he looks up to meet a pair of soft concerned eyes looking straight at him, their owner's hand resting on his back still.

kevin doesn't rest for a second  and pulls his love close to him, spinning him round so that he was sitting on kevin's lap. at this point, son can't take it anymore and the tears come thick and fast. kevin holds son's face in his hands, wet with sweat and tears. they kiss, long and deep and slow, and just forget about the past. son accepts him gratefully, pushing his pain out through more passionate kisses.  
——————————————————  
son taces his fingers over kevin's collarbones, smiling to himself. kevin has a way of coming through like a sweetener. yes, a sweetener. with kevin by his side, he can't ever cry for too long. kevin would take his back to his hotel room and, well, he knows what to expect from then on.

but none of that matters. what matters is the waiting for hours on end, the flying half the world away, the calls in the witching hours. they all tell him how much kevin loves him, and reminds him that someone does care.

because, in a world like this that tastes of salt, a sweetener is all we need.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is moussasissonko or brendon-exclamationmark-urie xx


End file.
